No Man's The Godkiller
by MysteryGal5
Summary: Steve survived the explosion but his memory of the war itself is foggy. When he visits a museum's exhibit dedicated to the war as a way to jog his memory, a certain painting and conversation with the curator sparks some thoughts... (Steve x Diana) (AU / OS)


**This was written about a year ago and thought of even longer ago. I thought of this when I was listening to Wonder Woman's kickass theme when I haven't even see the movie at the time. I did watch it and love it as much as I love Diana and Steve (which is a lot).**

 **Anyways, I really hope you enjoy this and just a heads up, the main idea of this is based on _Doctor Who_ since Diana is (spoilers - no _Doctor Who_ pun intended) an art curator of some sorts.**

 ** _Disclaimer_ \- I do not own Wonder Woman. I just own a lot of her merch.**

* * *

No Man's The Godkiller:

By some unexplainable miracle, Steve survived the plane explosion. Barely. When he was extracted from the debris that fell from the sky, he was unconscious with the faintest heartbeat. As that was being monitored, the best doctors were called to increase and maintain that heartbeat. Once that was stabilized, cosmetic surgeons were present to repair what they could since his skin was severely damaged and burnt.

Steve Trevor was basically dead on the operating table. No professional thought he was going to survive this process but some had hope in him, considering that if he still had a beating heart on top of plane debris after being in an explosion, then he could survive being brought back to life.

Which he did.

When those doctors were done, several more were brought in. Different types of therapists came in to restore his motor functions such as walking, moving his arms, bending over, wiggling his fingers, and even talking. After Steve started talking again, some wished he went back to being mute since he literally could not keep quiet again. From that point forward, it looked as if Steve was never in a plane explosion. Minus a few permanent scars, they all thought that Steve could walk out of here as a normal man.

Or so they hoped.

No soldier could ever walk out of a war the same way as he would walk into it. There was always some type of damage that couldn't be fixed with surgery or medications. For Steve Trevor, it was his memories in accordance with the war. He didn't even know that they won the war until someone told him or his ultimate sacrifice. Key events coming from the war were familiar to him as were some faces. Little did he know that he was forgetting the face of the woman he loves.

-o-

Months passed since his recovery. Some of Steve's memories were still questionable but figuring them out is what he plans to do today at the museum. There is an entire exhibit dedicated to the war. As he walks through the crowds of people who came to visit, he sees all the memorabilia: clips of soldiers training, clips of soldiers running to the battlefield, clips of soldiers returning home to their families, and so much more. There are mannequins wearing replicas of their uniforms, decorated with badges of honor and courage. All around him are displays of weapons and modes of transportation, made in scale to fit the room of course.

All of this rings bells in Steve's mind. So many memories and flashbacks are coming to him as if they never left. He feels the tremors haunting his body and he feels the need to ball his fists tightly to keep himself in control. The museum seems to have romanticized the war, hiding the horrors underneath all the propaganda.

Now, Steve finds himself in a hallway with paintings dedicated to the war itself. It wasn't as loud or as crowded compared to the other sections which he greatly preferred so he could better concentrate on the works of art displayed before him. Steve sees paintings of the trenches, bomber planes flying overheads, gas attacks, soldiers lining up, villages and cities destroyed, and so much more. The paintings are nice for spectators and civilians to give them a glimpse of what life was like for the soldiers in the war. Though well-painted, these works of art are only mere interpretations of what actually happened. They all still give Steve shivers, that is, except for one painting which leaves him completely frozen on the spot.

On a large golden rectangular canvas is a painting primarily grey and dark teal with cloudy skies and a light fog, taken directly from No Man's Land. The landscape is empty, pickets of barbed wire on several barely-standing posts. It's almost as if Steve can feel the silence and tension that's shown through the paint strokes and colors on the painting. And in the center of it all is the subject of this extraordinary piece. It's a woman, half-kneeling in the middle of open-fire. She leans forwards, holding a shield in front of her face that's being covered by her long and dark hair. The bullets being shot at her spark when they deflect off her shield and in every other direction, matching her glimmering armor.

Steve exhales as he takes a step closer to the painting. Out of everything in this entire museum, this is what he feels a connection to the most but he doesn't know why. He looks down at the little plaques below the painting to see the title with its description and explanation in hopes that maybe those will trigger some hidden memories in his mind. As he reads, he becomes confused. This painting has two titles: 'No Man's' and 'The Godkiller.'

"Weird," Steve states, shrugging off the two titles. He looks back up at the woman - the warrior, he should call her - in the painting. "If only I could see your face."

"I never forget a face."

Steve turns around at the sound of a voice that he initially thought was coming from the painting. He sees a tall woman standing there, walking up to him. Steve looks at the woman who's now standing next to him: olive skin with blue eyes and black hair that's pulled back. Her maroon dress is sleet and finely pressed, with a nametag on the corner of her chest that read, 'Diana - Museum Curator.'

"The human mind is strange," Diana continues. "People claim that they never forget faces but then there comes a time or incident when they realize that even the faces of the ones they love become blurs."

Steve puts his hands in his jacket pockets. Diana glances at him with a hopeful smile and he returns a friendly one.

"Many call her Wonder Woman," Diana explains to him.

"Makes sense," Steve replies, seeming uninterested in having this conversation. All he really wants to do is look at the painting and see if any memories come back.

Diana notices his attitude towards this and a small smile approaches the corner of her mouth. She keeps that smirk as she looks at the painting with him.

"Do you know why they call her Wonder Woman?" Diana asks him.

"Why?" Steve questions. He didn't mean for that to come out harsh but he knows that she was going to tell him anyways (that and he was also kind of curious).

"There is so much to wonder about her. Where did she come from? How does she know how to fight the way she does? Was she the secret to winning the war? Only one man knows the answers to those questions even if he does not realize that. Do you know who I'm speaking about?"

"No."

"Would you like to guess who?"

"Not really."

"Why don't you take a guess on why the painting isn't titled 'Wonder Woman' given that she's the centerpiece?"

Steve turns to look at her. "You ask a lot of questions."

Diana turns to face him. "You don't answer a lot of them honestly."

The two of them stare at each other. His head tilts a little as her eyes sharpen her focus on him. Their staring continues until they go back to looking at the painting. Steve takes a deep breath and Diana glances at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Why did you approach me?" Steve asks her.

"I saw that you were curious about this painting," Diana replies. "I required it in remarkable circumstances. Since it isn't titled 'Wonder Woman', how do you interpret its title?"

"Which title, there are two. 'No Man's' and 'The Godkiller.'"

"That's what everyone thinks. It's actually one title: 'No Man's The Godkiller.' What do you think that means?"

That title now echoes in Steve's mind he examines the painting again, now narrowing his focus on the warrior in it. He has vague memories of running right through No Man's Land but why would he have done that? What soldier just walks right onto No Man's Land and survives? He turns to look at Diana to ask her but sees that she's walking away. Steve watches her walk and the longer he looks, he sees _a woman climbing a ladder, entering the open-fire and simply swatting away bullets with her bracelets._

 _"Diana!" He yelled, trying to stop her but he couldn't._

 _She was already exposed to the enemy. She picks up speeds and her hair starts flying behind her like a cape._

 _"She's taking all the fire, let's go!" He yelled back on the battlefield before following her._

That's when the memories come back to him. No Man and The Godkiller are all in one. The curator and Wonder Woman, along with No Man and The Godkiller are the same. They are all Diana. She is the woman he wished to have more time with and now it was granted to him like a free present from a higher being.

And just like on the battlefield, he follows her lead.

* * *

 **I am proud of this. I really am. I am all for meshing my fandoms together with one of my OTPs.**

 **Thank you all for reading this. Please don't be shy or scared to tell me what you think. If you have any other story ideas you'd like for me to write, just tell me.**

 **~ MysteryGal5**


End file.
